


Roommate

by CelticMuse34



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMuse34/pseuds/CelticMuse34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristain's vacation turns into one of her dreams when she finds herself with an unlikely roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate

Being stuck behind a desk for forty plus hours every week was enough to drive anybody crazy. And for Tristain this was no exception, day after day she sat behind the same desk running insurance claims for the patients that came thru the hospital. She enjoyed her job but she was so ready to take some time off. Luckily when 5 o'clock rolled around she would get that time. She was headed on a two week vacation in Cabo and she couldn't wait. Sun, sand and relaxation, no worries in the world except what she would wear each day and whether she would leave the hotel to explore. Yup Tristain was way overdue for some vacation time and she was thrilled. Finally the clock hit 5 and Tristain gathered her things and headed out of the office to the parking deck. Making her way home Tristain pulled into her driveway loving the fact she wouldn't have to drive anywhere for the next two weeks. Unlocking her front door she went inside and headed for her room. Before leaving for work she laid out some lounge pants and a tank she was going to wear on her flight to Cabo. Grabbing her cell she called the local cab company and requested a cab. The dispatcher assured her one would arrive within 30 to 45 minutes. Once she was off the phone she quickly changed and put her hair up in a ponytail. Finishing a touch up on her make up Tristain did a double check of everything she had packed in both her suit case and carry-on. Adding her phone charger to the carry-on she took everything into the living room and set it by the door. Then she made her way thru the house making sure everything was turned off and some things were unplugged. A little while later and right on time there was a knock at her front door, it was the taxi driver letting her know he was there. Tristain gave him her bags to load into the car then grabbed her purse and cell phone before following him out and locking up behind her. Getting in the cab she instructed the driver to take her to the airport then settled in for the ride. Tristain was smart to make an early start for the airport since they hit rush hour traffic about half way there. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the airport. Tristain paid the driver grabbed her stuff and headed to the ticket counter. She did pre check-in at work during her break so she handed her boarding pass to the lady and checked her suitcase. Once everything was taken care of Tristain grabbed a bite to eat and made her way to her gate to await her flight. Taking out her phone she pulled up her Facebook app and chatted with her Gutter girls for a while catching up on the happenings in the world of the NKs and the girls lives. She told them she had her phone with her but only for emergencies and she would talk to them again in two weeks. They announced boarding for her flight and Tristain got in line to get on the plane. Boarding moved rather quickly and soon Tristan was on the plane in her seat. She had a window seat so she got comfortable and waited for takeoff. Pulling her phone out again she opened her Facebook app wanting to post one last status before turning off her phone. "Cabo here I come! Catch you all in 2 weeks!" With that Tristain stored her phone. In a few short hours she would be in Cabo and she couldn't wait.  
The plane landed in Cabo and taxied to the gate. As soon as they allowed passengers off the plane Tristain made quick work of grabbing her stuff and heading to baggage claim. Collecting her suitcase she exited the airport and caught a cab to her hotel. The ride was peaceful and she watched out the window as the scenery changed from a city scape to desert sand stretching as far as the eye could see. Then suddenly on the horizon she saw another city scape and beyond that the beautiful blue of the ocean. It was finally becoming real she was in Cabo and for the next two weeks she would be doing nothing but enjoying much needed rest and relaxation. Another twenty minutes went by and they were finally pulling up in front of her hotel. Paying the driver Tristain gathered her bags and headed inside to check in. "Hello and welcome! My name is Angel how can I help you?" "Hey I’m Tristain Cooke I have a reservation." Taking a few minutes to search thru the computer the receptionist found her reservation. "Yes Miss Cooke, it looks like we have you booked in one of our beachfront suites. If I could please have your id and chosen form of payment for the room we'll get you checked in quickly." Tristain handed over her id and credit card and waited as the receptionist checked her in. "Alright miss Cooke here is you card and id back along with your room key. If you follow the hall to your right you will find the elevators. You are on the 5th floor in room 520. If you need anything don't hesitate to call the front desk. We hope you enjoy your say in Cabo." Tristain thanked the receptionist and made her way to her room. Swiping her key card Tristain opened the door and was completely blown away by what she saw. The suite had an amazing living room and kitchen area. It was one massive open space decorated in rustic colors that just screamed relaxation. Making her way thru the area she walked into the bedroom and was stopped in her tracks. The bed was a four poster California king that took up majority of the room. The rustic theme carried over in here and there was a beautiful quilt spread across the bed that looked hand woven. Tristain was amazed and dropped her bags before taking a running leap and flopping down on the bed. The mattress immediately contoured to her body, oh yea a girl could definitely get use to this. After laying there for a bit longer she got up and began unpacking her stuff. Once she had all of her clothes put away she took her toiletries into the bathroom where she found another surprise in the shape of a huge Jacuzzi tub. This vacation was getting better by the second, she set her toiletries on the counter and made her way back to the living room so she could go explore the view from her balcony. Stepping into the living room Tristain was shocked and confused, there was a man standing there looking out the sliding glass balcony door and he had luggage with him. From what she could tell he was of average height, had dark hair, a good tan and a well-muscled body. Finding her courage Tristain took a few steps further into the living room. "Um excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?" She asked. "Actually this is my room." The man said as he turned around to face her and all the breath was snatched from her body. Standing in front of her was Danny Wood. Tristain couldn't believe it and as her brain struggled to comprehend what was happening he took a few steps toward her. "How is that possible? This is my room the receptionist gave me this room when I checked in downstairs." Tristain told him thankful she hadn't had a full blown freak out yet. "Clearly there was some mistake because this is the room I was just given." Danny told her showing her his key card with the room number etched in the corner just like hers. Walking across the room Tristain grabbed up the phone and called the front desk. She explained the situation then waited while the receptionist figured out what was going on. "Okay so what can we do about this?" She asked. Danny stood there with his arms across his chest watching Tristain on the phone. "Are you kidding me right now?" She suddenly yelled then slammed down the phone. "Clearly that wasn't good news. What did they say?" Danny asked. "It definitely wasn't. They apparently double booked this room and somehow failed to realize it. To make matters worse they're completely booked up for the next two weeks so they can't give one of us another room." Tristain said devastated her vacation wasn't off to a great start. Though on the plus side she was standing here with Danny. "Well I know we don't know each other and this may sound bizarre but what if we just shared the room?" Danny suggested and Tristain's jaw hit the floor. "Danny are you serious?" She squealed then slammed her hand over her mouth. "Well obviously I was wrong because clearly you know who I am but you seem to have me at a slight disadvantage." Danny said with a laugh. Tristain felt the heat slowly creeping into her cheeks. "Of course I know who you are. And I'm Tristain, it's so nice to meet you." She told him offering him her hand to shake. Instead he shocked her by placing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Tristain, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Tristain already loved this man and had for years but at the moment he was making it a bit difficult to think. "So what do you say Tristain will you be my roommate?" Danny asked locking eyes with hers. "You know what this is my vacation and I'm free to so what I please so sure why not." Tristain said with a smile. Agreeing to share the room Tristain and Danny made themselves comfortable in the living room and spent the next few hours getting to know each other. Tristain's stomach rumbled mid conversation making them both laugh. After a bit of debate they decided on room service for dinner so they could spend more time getting to know each other. They spent hours talking even after room service arrived and they ate. Tristain was loving all of Danny's stories especially the ones involving the other NKs. Glancing at her watch Tristain was shocked to see that it was already 3am. "Oh wow I didn't realize it was this late, I'd hate to keep you up all night." She said to Danny with a shy smile. "Yea I'd hate to spend the day sleeping when there is such beautiful scenery to explore outside." Tristain hesitated a bit realizing they hadn't exactly discussed sleeping arrangements. "How about you go take the bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch." Danny said beating her to the punch. "Are you sure, I mean I'd hate for you to do that." Tristain said feeling bad about him sleeping on the couch. Getting to his feet Danny pulled Tristain out of her seat and into his arms hugging her. "It's fine Tristain, now go get some sleep." He whispered in her ear, then pulled back and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams Sweetheart." He told her with a smile before spinning her around and giving her a gentle show toward the bedroom. With her stomach swarming with butterflies Tristain went into the bedroom, grabbed her pjs and walked into the bathroom to change and wash her face. Once she was finished she climbed into the massive bed to go to sleep. However, a while later she still laid awake. She just didn't feel right sleeping in this big bed while Danny was scrunched up on the little couch out in the living room. Sliding out of bed she padded out into the living room in the dark. "Danny" she whispered into the darkness hoping he hadn't made it to sleep yet. "Tristain is everything alright?" Danny asked as she heard him shifting on the couch. "No I can't sleep. I feel bad taking the bed and leaving you out her on the couch. The bed is a California king so there is plenty of room for both of us and we're both adults so why don't you share the bed with me." Tristain said nervous he would think she was being too forward. The quiet that followed was deafening and just as she was prepared to turn around and go back to bed tow hands landed on either side of her face startling her and stealing her breath. "Sorry sweetheart didn't mean to scare you. Are you sure you're okay sharing a bed?" Danny asked her leaning his forehead against hers. "Danny I wouldn't have offered otherwise." She said and together they headed back into the bedroom. Tristain climbed under the covers sliding all the way over to the other side of the bed. Danny followed suit but took Tristain by surprise when he reached out and pulled her close to him spooning her. He wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand flat on her stomach just under her shirt. The feel of his touch on her skin set her body on fire the heat pooling between her thighs. Then he started rubbing his fingers back and forth caressing her body, causing her to moan at the sensation. Her body was burning with anticipated desire of what was possible to come. In the next moment she exploded as Danny cupped one of her breasts in his hand massaging it gently. Her breathing sped up as she reveled in the feel of his hand. "Danny!" She whispered. He flipped so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. His lips covered hers in an intense kiss that sent Tristain over the moon. Pulling back so they could catch their breath Danny reached down for the hem of Tristain's shirt and swiftly pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Leaving her in nothing but her sleep shorts and panties which leveled the playing field a bit since he was only wearing boxer briefs. Tristain wished she had left a bed side lamp on so she could enjoy the sight of him better. Though the moon shining thru the window bathed them in just enough light for this experience not to be disappointing to the eyes. "Tristain you're gorgeous sweetheart. It's been killing me all night to keep my hands off of you." Danny told her admiring her in the moonlight. "However I think you are wearing too many clothes still." And he reached out and grabbed the waist band of her sleep shorts and panties and slid them off her body before tossing them onto the floor with her shirt. "Beautiful" he said before leaning down and kissing her again. His kisses were amazing and Tristain could get use to them fast. Breaking their kiss Danny began trailing kisses from her lips down her jaw then on to her neck and chest before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Both tiny buds were already swollen and at attention and the feeling of his mouth encompassing her made her instantly wet. Swapping breasts Danny showed equal attention to her other nipple and Tristain's body quivered. Satisfied with his assault on her breasts Danny began his descent placing strategic kisses as he went. Reaching her sweet spot he placed kisses on each of her inner thighs before delving between her folds with his tongue. "Sweetheart you're so wet for me already." He said pulling away slightly giving her a crooked grin she could just barely see in the moonlight. Then he made himself right back at home between her thighs. His tongue and fingers driving her closer to the edge of what promised to be a sensational orgasm. "Oh Danny that feels amazing. Don't stop." She moaned out. She was so close she couldn't stand it then Danny pushed her over the edge when he added a third finger inside of her hitting her g-spot at the same time he nipped lightly at her clit with his teeth. Tristain flew apart screaming his name and latching her fingers into his hair as he lapped up all her juices. Her body was completely mush as Danny climbed back up her body to lay beside her. Tristain could feel his rock hard erection pressing against her as he traced small circles onto her skin as she came back down to earth. "Baby that was amazing." Tristain said rolling slightly to face Danny. She traced his muscles with her fingers working her way down to the top of his boxer briefs. Gingerly she runs her fingers across his abdomen just under the waist band of his briefs. "I think somebody is wearing too many clothes." She told him as she hooked her fingers into the top of his briefs and worked them off of him, his cock springing to attention. Tristain wasted no time taking him into her mouth, bobbing up and down on him until she found the perfect rhythm. Danny reached down and threaded his fingers thru her hair. "Holy hell sweetheart your mouth is amazing." He groaned out enjoying the feeling of her mouth wrapped around his member. He could feel himself inching closer and closer to his release and when Tristain reached up and cupped his sack, gently massaging that was all she wrote and he came undone shooting his load down her throat and she swallowed down every drop. Pulling back from him Tristain smiled at the look of ecstasy on Danny's face. Reaching down Danny pulled Tristain up his body and kissed her passionately tasting himself on her lips. Instantly his cock sprang to life again ready for another round. He rolled Tristain onto her back and positioned himself between her thighs. Leaning over her he locked eyes with her and at that moment pushed inside of her. Tristain moaned at the sensation of being completely filled by Danny. Rocking her hips into his she met him thrust for thrust. "Danny harder please." Tristain whimpered caught up in the moment. But Danny didn't miss a beat pushing harder and faster with each thrust. Together they were soaring higher and higher toward their climax. "Tristain I'm so close, come with me sweetheart." Danny growled. With a few more thrusts they both exploded riding the waves of their climax and screaming each other's names. Tristain digging her nails into his muscled shoulders. Danny rolled off of her bringing her around to lay across his chest. Both completely exhausted yet completely and blissfully sated. Tristain snuggled in closer to Danny, two things on her mind as she drifted off to sleep. She could definitely get use to having Danny as a roommate and the next two weeks would undoubtedly be the best vacation of her life.


End file.
